Ocean Song Of Doubts & Denials (Indonesian Vers)
by youngsyunjae2min
Summary: AU Genderbend. Kim Kibum and Heechul are a pair of boy and girl twins whose personalities are different like the earth and the sky. Together, they went to Bali and met Choi Siwon, who left trails of sunshine wherever he goes. What will happen next?


**Ocean Songs of Doubts & Denials (INDONESIAN)**

**Authors: **Youngie & Yuuiki

**Editor: **Yuuiki

**Summary:** AU Genderbend. Kim Kibum and Heechul are a pair of boy and girl twins whose personalities are different like the earth and the sky. Together, they went to Bali and met Choi Siwon, who left trails of sunshine wherever he goes. What will happen next?

"From : Manager Oppa

Chullie-ya, neo eoddiya? Satu minggu lagi kita pergi ke Indonesia. Sudah bersiap siapkah kau?"

Kim Heechul menepuk dahinya seketika saat ia membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai ke ponselnya.

"Oh, aku lupa sama sekali," gerutunya. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta izin dari ibunya mengenai hal ini.

Tetapi, cepat atau lambat, tentu saja ia harus melakukannya. Maka dengan langkah gontai, Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur tempat dimana ibunya sedang sibuk memasak.

"Umma..." Panggilnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar?"

Ibunya menoleh dan menatapnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Tetapi biarkan aku selesaikan ini dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Heechul mulai tidak sabar menunggu ibunya yang tak kunjung keluar juga dari dapur. Tetapi untunglah, tak berapa lama kemudian, sang ibu pun muncul dan segera duduk didepan putri bungsunya ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

"Begini... uh...Aku ingin meminta izin," kata Heechul dengan sedikit gugup.

"Izin apa?" Ibunya bertanya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi ke Bali selama 2 minggu untuk melakukan pengambilan foto untuk sebuah majalah..." lanjutnya.

Ibunya mengernyitkan dahi. "Bali itu dimana?"

"Di Indonesia!" Heechul menjawab dengan antusias.

Sang ibu masih terlihat bingung. "Dimana ya itu?"

Heechul menghela napas. "Di Asia Tenggara. Dekat Australia... Eh tidak begitu dekat sih...tapi ya disekitar sana."

"Wah...kenapa jauh sekali?" Kata ibunya dengan nada keberatan. Heechul mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Karena Bali adalah tempat yang indah, umma. Biarkanlah aku pergi kesana..." pinta Heechul dengan memelas.

Ibu terlihat bimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya sampai pada sebuah jawaban. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membawa salah satu anggota keluarga."

Mata Heechul sedikit terbelalak dengan kata-kata ibunya barusan. "Umma mau ikut?"

Ibu pun tertawa kecil. "Oh tidak, nak. Aku pun punya banyak urusan disini. Maksudku adalah... Salah satu dari kakak lelakimu."

Heechul terdiam.

Kakak laki-laki.

Ia baru ingat bahwa dia mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki.

Yunho, kakak pertama dan sekaligus anak pertama dari keluarga mereka, adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab meneruskan bisnis ayah mereka yang telah tiada.

Dan kakak kedua, Kibum. Adalah seorang yang berbagi tanggal lahir dan ruang yang sama dengan Heechul sebelum mereka melihat dunia. Dengan kata lain, saudara kembarnya, yang sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan kedokteran.

Begitu sibuknya mereka bertiga dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga Heechul nyaris melupakan keberadaan kedua kakaknya.

Miris rasanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Heechul. "Aku akan mencoba menelepon Yunho-oppa."

"Yeoboseyo oppa?"

"Ne chullie, waeyo?" Jawab Yunho diujung telfon.

"Oppa eoddinde?" tanya heechul

"Masih dikantor wa..."

"Oppa cepat mandilah badanmu lengket," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja manis yang dipastikannya adalah Choi Jaejoong, yeojachingu oppanya itu membuat mata indahnya membulat sempurna.

Menyadari situasi diseberang sana, Heechul buru-buru menambahkan.

"Mian oppa lebih baik tidak jadi. annyeong."

Pip

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya lagi setelah Heechul menutup ponselnya.

"Tidak ada harapan... Yunho-oppa nampaknya sedang 'sibuk'" keluh Heechul dengan menekankan nada sarkasme pada kata 'sibuk.'

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Kan masih ada Kibum?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan dan mengambil ponselnya lagi untuk menelepon kakak kembarnya sebelum...

"Ummaaa na wasseo!" teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit serak dilengkapi dengan gedoran pintu.

"Ah, itu dia!" Kata ibunya dengan berbinar sambil beranjak untuk membukakan pintu bagi anak keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum terlihat memasuki ruang keluarga dengan tampang kusut, rambut berantakan, dan mata yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia menenteng jas putih di pundak kirinya, ransel di pundak kanannya, dan stetoskop serta sekumpulan laporan di tangannya.

"Hai..." sapa Heechul dengan kaku.

Kibum menatap adik kembarnya sesaat. "Halo..." Sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap untuk menutup pintunya.

Reflek, Heechul melompat dari kursinya dan menghalangi pintunya. "Hei, tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum. Mencoba terdengar sabar meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, dan yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah tidur yang cukup.

"Maukah kau menolongku?"

"Menolong? Ada apa?"

Heechul menggigit jarinya. Sejujurnya, ia agak merasa takut kepada kakak kembarnya yang satu ini karena sikapnya yang dingin. Tetapi cepat atau lambat, pastilah Heechul akan membutuhkan bantuan darinya.

"Aku harus pergi ke Bali seminggu lagi. Tetapi umma hanya membolehkan dengan syarat bahwa aku pergi bersamamu atau Yunho-oppa. Tapi Yunho-oppa sedang 'sibuk.'" Kata Heechul. Lagi-lagi menekankan nada sarkasme pada kata 'sibuk.'

Dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Kibum tiba-tiba tersenyum. Satu-satunya hal yang identik antara sepasang kembar ini selain warna mata mereka.

"Ya, aku mau..." Katanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Heechul pun berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku sedang diberi istirahat selama nyaris sebulan oleh chief rumah sakit. Dan kudengar Bali adalah tempat yang indah, bukan? Ini akan menjadi pelepas penat yang bagus!" Kibum berkata dengan semangat.

"Gomawoyo oppa," kata Heechul sambil mengatupkan tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Eum. Sama-sama. Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang."

"Arraseo. Jeongmal gomawo oppa hehehe." Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kibum, lalu menghampiri sang umma yang terlihat sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Otte? Apa oppamu itu mau?"

Heechul pun mengangguk semangat

"Bagus kalau begitu. Baiklah kau boleh berangkat ke Bali."

"Gomawo umma. Saranghae." Heechul memeluk sang umma lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

*1 minggu kemudian*

Bandara Incheon terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Namun sekarang lebih terlihat ramai dikarenakan ada nya model berparas super cantik Kim Heechul yang mau melaksanakan tugasnya ke Bali.

Tapi ia tidak sendirian, melainkan ditemani oleh seorang pria yang tak kalah menariknya. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah saudara kembarnya. Bahkan managernya sendiri sempat kaget saat mengetahuinya.

"Ah, aku bodoh sekali!" keluh Kibum tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya.

Heechul pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Kibum menghela napas. "Aku lupa bahwa stetoskop dan sphygmomanometerku masih berada didalam tas. Jadinya terbawa deh."

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Ya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin disana bisa ada yang membutuhkanmu?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Ya. Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan. Ayo."

"Oppa, jam berapa kita take off?" tanya Heechul pada sang manager

"30 menit lagi Chullie-ya."

"Oppa mau ke kedai coffee dulu tidak?" Heechul bertanya pada Kibum yang hari itu tampak cantik dan bersinar.

"Terserah kau saja Chul-a."

"Okay. Oppa aku mau ke kedai coffee dulu ne?" tanya Heechul pada sang manager yang sibuk mengurusi keberangkatannya. Sang manager hanya mengangguk lalu Heechul menarik tangan Kibum ke arah kedai coffee.

"Oppa tahu tidak?" kata Heechul sambil menyesap white coffeenya

"Mwo?" jawab Kibum dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa cuek.

"Kata manager oppa

Photographer ku kali ini sangat tampan loh oppa," Heechul berkata dengan semangat. Namun senyumnya memudar setelah mendengar respond Kibum yang cuek dan sambil memegang buku kedokterannya

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau seperti itu."

"Aish! Oppa jeongmal." Heechul pouted dan terlihat imut dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Selanjutnya hanya mereka hanya di temani dengan suara bising orang orang karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain sampai suara manager Heechul mengganggu mereka karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera berangkat. Langsung saja sepasang saudara kembar itu mengangkat koper kabinnya masing masing dan berjalan berdampingan dengan manager mereka.

Bali merupakan tempat yang indah, tentu saja. Dan si kembar sedang bernasib baik karena mereka disambut oleh cuaca Bali yang hangat dan bersahabat. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di airport karena ternyata mereka sudah dijemput oleh seorang sopir yang sudah disewa khusus untuk memenuhi mereka selama di Bali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau se-populer ini," gumam Kibum nyaris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak juga, kok. Kau juga populer, bukan?" Heechul bertanya balik.

Kibum menatap adik kembarnya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Kurasa kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

Sekitar kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, keduanya sampai di hotel yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai. Sang manager menempatkan mereka di dua kamar yang terpisah tetapi dilengkapi dengan pintu penghubung.

"Oppa, aku mau tanya. Kapankah kami akan bertemu dengan si Photograper?" tanya Heechul setelah ia meletakkan barang bawannya di kamarnya.

"Besok mungkin, karena besok kita akan hunting tempat temat untuk shoot agar kamu bisa menyesuaikan gayamu mungkin," kata sang manager yang membantu menaruh barang barang Heechul.

"Ah arraseo oppa gomawoyo. Oppa boleh istirahat sekarang. "

Sang manager mengangguk lalu berlalu keluar kamar heechul.

Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan teratur sampai bunyi ketukan dari kamar sebelah terdengar.

Heechul bangkit dari tidurnya mengahampiri connecting door yang di ketuk oleh Kibum.

"Waeyo oppa?" tanya Heechul saat membuka pintunya

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan Heechul-a?"

"Kemana oppa?"

"Ke pantai otte?"

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu ne?" jawab Heechul

"Nado." Kibum tersenyum lalu menutup connecting door masing-masing kamar.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Heechul keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kibum yang juga keluar dari kamarnya. Entahlah dia terpesona oleh saudara kembarnya itu Kibum memakai kemeja putih dan dalaman senada yang membuatnya semakin bersinar karena kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya yang berwarna putih susu dan oh, jangan lupa rambutnya yang hitam legam dilapisi oleh topi anyaman yang cantik. Heechul sampai minder melihat kembarannya yang notabenenya namja lebih cantik dari dirinya sendiri.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku? "

Heechul menggeleng

"K-kajja," ajak Heechul yang berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju lift di ujung lorong.

Pantai Kuta, seperti biasa selalu ramai dikunjungi tourist lokal maupun mancanegara. Saudara kembar itu menarik perhatian setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Karena mereka akui dua duanya sama sama sangat cantik.

"Chullie-a…."

Heechul menjawab dengan dengungan karena matanya sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya sekarang diotaknya sudah tersusun rapi jadwal belanja dab toko mana yang harus dia datangi.

"Aku malu," kata Kibum sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Kau sempurna oppa," Heechul menoleh ke arah Kibum dan- oh God! Dia baru tau ternyata oppanya yang satu itu sangat pemalu.

"Anniii. Aku tidak suka jadi bahan perhatian seperti ini!" Katanya dengan wajah yang masam namun terkesan imut.

"Anggap saja mereka tidak ada..." Heechul mencoba mencari solusi.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya terpaku kebawah. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak terbiasa seperti ini."

Heechul menghela napas sambil mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lalu timbullah sebuah ide yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dianggap sebagai cemerlang, tetapi merupakan satu-satunya jalan dalam menghadapi situasi ini.

Heechul menggenggam tangan sang saudara kembar yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia lalu menggandeng si pemalu menuju ke tepi pantai. Tak lupa Heechul melepaskan tatapan yang tajam kepada siapapun yang mencoba melirik kakak kembarnya.

Kibum bergidik pelan ketika desiran ombak kecil menggelitik telapak kakinya. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui dirinya sedang berada di batas antara pasir pantai dengan air lautnya. Dan Heechul masih menggenggam tangannya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Tak satupun orang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum bertanya pada Heechul. "Mereka tidak melihatku lagi..."

"Bukankah kau suka itu?" Heechul balik bertanya.

Kibum tidak bisa menahan senyum malunya. "Ya. Terimakasih."

Dan tanpa diduganya, Heechul membalas "sama-sama!" Lengkap dengan cipratan air laut dan lengkingan tawa merdunya.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kembar itu sudah tenggelam dalam suasana bermain air dengan satu sama lain seakan akan keduanya diantar kembali ke masa kecil mereka.

"Ya chullie-ya! Kajimaaa!" panggil Kibum sambil membawa air di tangannya yang di tangkupkan dia berlari mengejar saudara kembarnya yang berlari jauh. Namun,

BRUK

Karena hanya memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang berlari di depannya dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya hingga menabrak

Seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Maaf." kata Kibum yang tanpa sadar berbicara masih dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Ne gwenchana?" tanya seseorang yang ditabrak oleh namja cantik itu.

DEG

Desiran hangat tiba tiba muncul di masing masing hati keduanya. Entahlah mereka terpaku saat mata mereka berdua bertemu. Yang jelas keduanya mengakui bahwa makhluk yang berada didepan mereka sekarang amat indah

"Maaf, nona. Aku yang salah." kata namja tampan itu.

"Oppa?! Oppa gwenchana? " tanya Heechul yang tiba tiba ada di samping Kibum yang masih terduduk

"Na gwenchana, Chullie-a." kata Kibum sambil mencoba bangun dari duduknya

"Argh.. sshh…." desis Kibum lalu dia melihat dengkulnya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Namja itu mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Omo! Maafkan aku nona jeongmal salahku maafkan aku." kata namja tadi yang ditabrak oleh kibum

"Ya! Tuan kau harus mengobati kaki kakakku dan kau harus tau dia itu namja! He's my twin brother and not my twin sister!" kata Heechul dengan menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Mian mian. Ne saya akan bantu.."

"Anni gwenchana aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." jawab Kibum memotong omongan namja tampan itu.

"Tidak, tidak aku akan membantu kalian kau terluka karenaku juga." kata namja tadi

"Anni gwenchana," ulang Kibum "Chullie-a, bantu aku kajja." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya pada adiknya yang dari tadi terdiam. Heechul dengan sigap membantu kakak kembarnya untuk berdiri .

"Tapi.. "

"Tidak apa apa emm.. "

"Choi Siwon."

"Ne Siwon-ssi, tidak apa apa. Da aku Kim Kibum dan ini adikku Kim Heechul senang berkenalan denganmu annyeonghasimnikka." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya dibantu dengan Heechul tentunya.

Kibum dan Heechul lalu bertukar pandang dan langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh satu sama lain; yaitu untuk menjauh dari namja tampan ini.

Mereka hendak mengucapkan salam kepada pria yang mengaku bernama Choi Siwon itu. Tetapi sebelum keduanya sempat melakukannya, Siwon keburu menarik tangan Kibum dari genggaman Heechul.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

Kedua pipi Kibum tiba-tiba bersemu merah tanpa alasan. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab apapun.

Reflek, Heechul menarik tangan kembarannya dari Siwon dan berkata dengan defensif. "Kakakku ini seorang dokter. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon lalu mengangkat tangannya seolah ia adalah seorang buronan yang baru saja ditangkap oleh polisi. "Oh, baiklah. Yang jelas, aku minta maaf..."

Kibum dan Heechul mengangguk. Siwon pun menundukkan badan dengan sopan sebelum ia meninggalkan kedua kembar itu.

Heechul memperhatikannya berjalan menuju ke tepi pantai yang berarah berlawanan. Sulit rasanya melepas figur itu, entah kenapa. Ia merasa cukup lama memandanginya sampai Siwon menghilang dari pandangan.

"Oppa, ayo kita-" saat Heechul menengok kearah Kibum, sang kakak masih menatap kearah tempat Siwon menghilang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hei, oppa!" Panggil Heechul.

Kibum pun tersentak kaget. "Eh?!"

"Kajja, kita kembali ke hotel saja.."

Heechul lalu menuntun Kibum yang jalannya sedikit pincang. Melihat saudaranya sedikit meringis seperti itu, entahlah dia merasakan sakit juga. Hubungan batinkah?

Sesampainya saudara kembar itu dikamar hotel mereka Heechul langsung membantu Kibum untuk mengobati kakinya.

"Pakai desinfektannya dulu, Chullie-a," kata Kibum disela rintihannya.

Heechul mengangguk dan mengoleskan desinfektan disekitar bagian yang terluka sebelum akhirnya menutup lukanya dengan plester.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara rintihan kecil dari Kibum.

"Oppa," Heechul membuka suaranya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum yang masih fokus memperhatikan lukanya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Eumm... tadi... umm …"

DEG.

Tiba-tiba jantung Kibum berdetak entah karena apa. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah ' apakah tadi Heechul melihatku memperhatikan Choi Siwon itu? '

"A-ani... "

"W-wae? Bicaralah g-gwenchana.. " jawab Kibum.

"Arra.. eumm.. tadi a-aku melihat oppa nemperhatikan namja tadi. Kau tertarik padanya?"

"M-MWO?! " pekik Kibum spontan.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Lupakanlah. "

"A-anni. Geunyang, tadi aku memperhatikannya...hanya sepertinya kau cocok dengannya," kata Kibum sambil tergagap. Huft. Untunglah dia dapat menemukan alasan dengan cepat.

"Eo? Jinjja? "

Kibum mengangguk

"Sepertinya dia namja yang baik," kata Kibum melanjutkan.

"Keundae.. "

"Ah sudahlah… Aku lelah mau tidur. Jaljayo Chullie-ya.. " kata Kibum sambil berlalu ke kamarnya dengan jalan yang terseok-seok lalu menutup connecting door kamarnya.

KIBUM POV

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang tersedia.

Dan dia mulai memikirkan perkataannya tadi di kamar Heechul.

_'Huft! Kibummie pabo pabo pabo! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti tadi eoh? Tuhan... kenapa hati ini malah jadi sesak? Apakah aku tertarik pada namja tadi? _

_ANNI! tadi namja kibummie! Namja ! You are the same like him! _

_Okay... calm down Kibummie calm down.. _

_Kau tidak tertarik padanya.. _

_Okay smile Kibummie.. '_ batin Kibum.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dia bingung kalau memang dia tertarik dengan namja tadi.

Heechul meringkukan posisinya dibawah selimutnya. Ia membalikkan bantalnya berkali-kali untuk mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ditambah lagi, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Choi Siwon yang ditemuinya di pantai tadi. Membuat matanya semakin enggan menutup saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, Heechul mulai lelah tetapi tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ini sangat menganggu! Padahal jadwalnya diperkirakan akan sibuk besok.

Mendesah kesal, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju connecting door antara kamarnya dengan Kibum.

Dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu itu.

Syukurlah tidak dikunci

Batinnya dalam hati.

Terlihat Kibum sedang tidur dengan nyaman dibalik selimutnya. Ia terlihat lelah dan pulas. Heechul tidak berani membangunkannya. Tetapi tidak mungkin kan kalau Heechul tiba-tiba langsung tidur disebelahnya tanpa izin? Memang, mereka dulu pernah berbagi kamar dan tempat tidur. Tapi itu dulu, sewaktu mereka berumur 3 tahun.

"Oppa..." Panggilnya pelan sambil menarik lengan t-shirt Kibum dengan pelan.

"Ya...ada apa?" Jawab Kibum dengan suara mengantuk.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini?"

"Heh? Kau bercanda ya?"

"Aku serius!"

Kibum mengusap matanya seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang sulit dipercayainya. Mengira bahwa adik kembarnya hanya sedang menggodanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatif itu dan menggeser dirinya agar ada ruang yang cukup bagi Heechul untuk tidur disana.

"Ah, baiklah."

Heechul tersenyum dan menempatkan dirinya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Keduanya lalu tertidur dengan posisi tidak melihat satu sama lain. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

TBC..

Mind to R&R?

oh iya ff ini dibuat dengan 2 bahasa dan aku post di banyak tempat so kalo ada yg sama itu aku juga kok tp aku cuma ngepost di wordpress sama aff heheheh


End file.
